


the overflow of joy

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anaïs Nin text, Cock Rings, Dominant Finn, Dominant Rey, Multi, Praise Kink, Reading Aloud, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben reads aloud while Rey and Finn hold the remotes for the vibrators.





	the overflow of joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> I've never written anything like this, but when someone in the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology chat mentioned this as a prompt I had to try a Finnreylo version. I'm gifting this to persimonne because she's generally wonderful and she also loves sub!Ben.
> 
> This is #24 of the Finnreylo Murder AU. If you're not familiar with the series this story will still make sense, although keep in mind you're stepping into an existing dynamic that they are continually working through. [The full series is here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841). Thanks for reading!

Ben is wearing a black cotton t-shirt and boxers, and the chill of the wooden chair is making him shiver. Maybe that’s why; or maybe it’s anxiety. He’s nervous, and excited, sitting here at the dining room table, across from the two people he loves the most. He wants to make them happy. He needs to do this well. 

Rey and Finn don’t seem nervous at all, although she is bouncing in her chair. He’s very sure that’s excitement rather than nerves, because of the way she’s holding her lower lip between her teeth paired with the dark look she’s throwing him across the table. Finn is calm, sitting to Rey’s right and looking over the paper he’s holding in his hands. As though he senses Ben’s eyes on him Finn glances up, and purses his lips before beaming across the table.

“You ready, baby?” Finn asks, and his voice has an edge to it that makes Ben catch his breath. 

“Yeah,” he answers, too quietly, then clears his throat and says again, “Yes, I’m ready.”

Finn smiles warmly and sets down the paper. “Great. We are too. Before we start, here are the rules we agreed to.

“Ben, first of all, you can use your safewords at any point. Yes?”

Ben nods his head, vigorously. “Yes.”

“Good. Second, here is the text that Rey selected for you to read. I’m going to pass it across the table to you, but you may not look at it until Rey tells you to start. Yes?”

Again, Ben nods. “Yes.”

Finn pushes the paper - two sheets, Ben sees now - across the table so it sits directly in front of him, but he does not look down at it. He’s watching Finn. Finn smiles at him.

“Good. Third, Rey has the remote for your ring, and I have the remote for your plug.” At his words, they hold up their respective remote controls, and Ben’s stomach clenches. He’s already so worked up, there’s no way he’s going to get through this without safewording. They hold his experience in their hands. He’s going to die. He’s going to fail. 

Finn is talking and Ben hasn’t heard a word he said. He interrupts, “Finn, I’m sorry, I got…” he stops to swallow, and his lovers, bless them, both smile at him supportively. 

“That’s okay,” Rey says softly, “we know it’s a lot, but we need to agree on the rules before we start. Okay?”

“Yes.” He’s looking at them now, and not at the remote controls, which they’re holding under the table. This is easier. Out of sight, out of mind.

Finn gives him a moment to breathe. “I was saying that you can safeword individually, if you need to, just say one of our names first. If you just safeword we’ll both respond. Okay?”

“Yes.”

Rey leans forward so her breasts nudge the edge of the table, just discernible through her baggy sweatshirt. “Ben, when we discussed this earlier you said it would be okay for me and Finn to touch each other while you read. Is that still alright? It’s okay for you to change your mind.”

Ben considers it. He imagines Finn’s hand under Rey’s skirt, Rey’s hand in Finn’s lap, the two of them licking into each other’s mouths, and more. He’s already going to die, and he’s not sure that keeping them apart will help. He wants to push himself, though, so, “Yes, it’s still alright.”

Finn and Rey trade a glance, full of amusement that Ben doesn’t understand, but then Finn turns his attention to Ben, expression serious. “We want you to succeed, Ben, we want you to read through all of this. It will be so good, we’ll be so proud of you. So if you need to safeword at any point, do it, and we’ll work through it. Whatever it is. Okay?”

Ben nods, the tension continuing to build in his system. He just wants to start, then finish, and get through it. He can do it. Rey and Finn believe he can do it.

Rey gives him one final encouraging smile across the table, and nods at the paper in front of him. 

“Now, read.” 

It takes a moment for Ben to make sense of the words on the page, and then he begins.

“It was she who moved towards him and offered her mouth.”

He pauses and glances across the table. Rey and Finn are both watching him, eyes dark. Rey’s lips are parted. Finn raises an eyebrow and Ben quickly returns his eyes to the page. As he starts reading the next line, both the soft ring around the base of his cock, and the plug in his ass, nestled up against his prostate, begin to vibrate gently. 

“Then he kissed her, his two hands on her breasts. She felt his teeth. He kissed her neck where the veins were palpitating, and her throat. She swayed with desire to be taken wholly.”

Ben continues to read, as the narrator describes the man undressing the woman and carrying her to the bed. He doesn’t look up but he is aware of movement on the other side of the table, of the chairs scooting closer together, of Rey’s hum and the soft sound of skin against skin as his boyfriend and girlfriend kiss each other. 

The plug in his ass vibrates just a bit more vigorously, and he wiggles in his seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. It doesn’t help. 

Ben starts the next paragraph. 

“His caresses had a strange quality, at times soft and melting, at other times fierce, like the caresses she had expected when his eyes fixed on her, the caresses of a wild animal. There was something animal like about his hands, which he kept spread over each part of her body, and which took her sex and hair together as if he would tear them away from the body, as if he grasped earth and grass together.”

Midway through the paragraph the vibration of the cock ring had increased as well and he was pleased that he was able to keep reading through it more or less normally. But as he finishes the last sentence a strangled gasp from across the table has him glancing up. 

That’s a mistake. It appears that Rey and Finn are taking the text as instructions. Rey is lying across Finn’s lap. One of his hands is in her hair, the other under her skirt, and she looks incredibly happy about it. Finn is staring at Ben, looking quite a bit less cheerful than his girlfriend. He’s not pleased that Ben has stopped reading.

It takes a moment for Ben to find the word he’s looking for: “Yellow.”

At this word - one of their safewords, which means it’s time to pause, like a traffic light - both toys cease vibrating and Rey is back in her chair, pink-cheeked and sweet and doing her best to pat her hair back flat on her head.

Ben takes advantage of the moment just to breathe. When he’s had enough of a rest, he’s able to admit he was wrong.

“I, um, didn’t know the text would be like this. I can’t read this if you’re touching each other, it’s too much.”

There’s always a part of him that’s afraid they’re going to be angry when he admits that he took on more than he could handle, that he needs to go more slowly, that it’s just too much and he needs a bit less. He doesn’t understand why - neither of them have ever even been annoyed with him in situations like this. But he also _does_ understand why, and so do they; it has everything to do with his past and nothing to do with them. And they handle it perfectly, handle _him_ perfectly, and he feels - as always - blessed to have them for his own.

“That’s okay,” Rey says with a cheeky grin. “We figured you might.”

“Yeah,” Finn draws the word out in agreement, “I think Rey picked this expecting that you’d have to safeword out at some point.”

Rey shrugs and grins wider, and they both seem happy and like they’re having fun and Ben thinks, _yes_ , this is fun, we’re playing a game and it doesn’t need to be work. It’s fun. And with that he feels immensely better, and when Finn asks if he’s ready to continue Ben says _yes_ and the vibrations are back and he’s ready to read and it’s going to be _fun_.

This time when he reads he concentrates on the words, and he imagines Rey and Finn in the story, but that’s easier than having them act it out in front of him.

“When she closed her eyes she felt he had many hands, which touched her everywhere, and many mouths, which passed so swiftly over her, and with a wolflike sharpness, his teeth sank into her fleshiest parts. Naked now, he lay his full length over her. She enjoyed his weight on her, enjoyed being crushed under his body.”

The vibrations are harder now, and he’s aware that he’s pulled his fingers into fists, resting on the table. He thinks his voice might be affected; is he speaking louder, is the pitch of his voice higher? Rey and Finn are still there, watching him, but he can’t look up. He just keeps reading, doing the best he can.

One page down, one to go. The next page isn’t full, only a couple of paragraphs. _You can do this_ , he tells himself, even as the vibrations in his body are close to unbearable. He needs to finish reading before his body decides it’s had too much. 

“How the honey flowed from her. He dipped his fingers in it lingeringly, then his sex, then he moved her so that she lay on him, her legs thrown over his legs, and as he took her, he could see himself entering into her, and she could see him too. They saw their bodies undulate together, seeking their climax. He was waiting for her, watching her movements.”

His daydream shifted and it was him with Rey, Rey underneath him, both of them watching his cock move in and out of her, with Finn lying next to her dreamily watching them fuck, encouraging them; it’s almost too much, and Ben has to pause and close his eyes. It’s not enough for a safeword, and it’s only a moment; just a few seconds, and then he’s ready to finish. One more paragraph. 

“She moved quicker to bring the climax, and when he saw this, he hastened his motions inside of her and incited her to come with him, with words, with his hands caressing her, and finally with his mouth soldered to hers, so that the tongues moved in the same rhythm as the womb and penis, and the climax was spreading between her mouth and her sex, in crosscurrents of increasing pleasure, until she cried out, half sob and half laughter, from the overflow of joy through her body.”

When Ben read _from the overflow of joy through her body_ , both Finn and Rey turned up their remotes as high as they would go, and as soon as he reads the last word Ben pushes the paper across the table at them, laughing, grips the edge of the table, and relaxes as he allows his body the orgasm it’s been craving for minutes. It’s intense, so intense, a collaboration between his ass and cock that spreads out from his midsection and eventually reaches from his toes all the way to the top of his head. _Crosscurrents of increasing pleasure_ indeed, Ben thinks. This person knows what they’re talking about.

Ben’s mind had gone blank - he’s not sure for how long - but when he comes back to himself Finn and Rey are there, holding him. He’s still laughing and they’re laughing too, and kissing his face and Rey is saying he’s _such a good boy_ and Finn is saying he’s _so proud of you_ and Ben just feels good, happy and successful. 

He wants to do it again.

“Yes, again,” he answers their skeptical expressions. “Maybe next time I’ll read it in the bedroom, and you guys can just do what I say.”

Rey and Finn agree that this would be a fine idea, but first they need to clean him up. So they help Ben up from his chair and maneuver him toward the bathroom, where they’ll put him in the tub and scrub him spotless, and then they have all the time in the world to decide what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> The text Ben is reading here is from Anaïs Nin's short story, “Elena,” from her collection _Delta of Venus_.
> 
> If you like the story please leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr and leoba on Pillowfort, come say hi!


End file.
